Maravilloso
by ScorpioDani
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fic de theallpowerfullme. Puppyshipping. Oneshot. Katsuya es mitad-ninfo, mitad-Elfo y salva a dos ninfos de tierra y al hermano del Príncipe. Ahora sólo está hambriento, caliente y relajado.


**Resumen: **Puppyshipping. Oneshot. Katsuya es mitad-ninfo, mitad-Elfo y salva a dos ninfos de tierra y al hermano del Príncipe. Ahora sólo está hambriento, caliente y relajado.

**N/T: **Ésta es una **traducción** autorizada. El fic pertenece a **theallpowerfullme**, quien amablemente me dejó traducirlo. Muchas gracias ^^ El original lo pueden encontrar en esta misma página.

**N/T2:** Regalo de cumpleaños para Clare, Clarelisa, una amiga a quien quiero mucho. Ella me pidió un puppyshipping y aquí está. Espero que te guste.

**Maravilloso**

Katsuya frunció el ceño, bajando la espada para deslizarla sobre el cuello del humano y dándose la vuelta para evitar el ataque de otro. Estaba disgustado con ellos. En primer lugar, todos llegaban para espiarlo en su lago -espiándolo en el lago en el que su hermana se bañaba frecuentemente; los seres humanos no eran como las hadas o los Elfos, la desnudez era demasiado sexual para ellos-. Después, cuando él amablemente les pidió que se fueran, armaron un campamento. Y una vez más, cuando Katsuya educadamente -a él le habían enseñado modales, a diferencia de los humanos- les había pedido que dejaran el lugar, ¡estos tuvieron el descaro de atacarlo!

Pero poco a poco, los estaba devolviendo a su lago, unos pocos metros más y sería capaz de asir el agua y ahogarlos a todos.

Siseó cuando otro humano lo atacó con la espada tan rápido que no lo pudo esquivar mientras luchaba con otro, y le hacía una cortada en el hombro. Se agachó, pasó junto a dos soldados más y se impulsó.

Ninguno de los humanos se veía feliz. Recordaba las miradas de sorpresa -no eran muy diferentes a las de cualquier otro que hubiera entrado a su territorio y se hubiera negado a salir pacíficamente- cuando se habían dado cuenta que él podía manejar fácilmente la espada y usarla bien. La mayoría de los ninfos eran conocidos por no saber pelear. A menudo, estas caprichosas criaturas de la imaginación se quedaban junto a su piscina, lago o bosque; usando sus elementos para ahogar o aplastar a sus enemigos. Por lo general, era fácil para los soldados combatir con una ninfa una vez que alejaban a la criatura de su zona segura; pero Katsuya se negaba a tener una zona de seguridad restringida.

Se deslizó hacia atrás. Estaba a sólo unos pasos y podría usar su lago.

Una espada más larga, asida por un ser humano más grande lo atrapó con la guardia baja y lo agarró por el pecho. Le hizo una herida más profunda de lo que le habría gustado admitir en ese momento, pero le dio los poco pasos que necesitaba para llegar al estanque.

Se concentró, tejiendo su magia en el agua y llamándola.

Los soldados se detuvieron, mirando con horror como el agua se elevaba. Mientras estuviera cerca del lago, ellos no escaparían. Algunos se quedaron ahí cuando el líquido los rodeó y los arrastró al lago, otros corrieron inútilmente porque el agua los alcanzó y los arrastró hasta el fondo del olvido, donde morirían. Luego Katsuya sacaría sus cuerpos y los llevaría al santuario como ofrendas.

CraeKar disfrutaba de sus ofrendas y a menudo obsequiaba a Katsuya buenas recompensas por sus hazañas.

Se sentó ahí después de haber sido derrumbado por última vez, mientras los gritos mermaban y el silencio cantaba dulcemente en sus oídos. Suspiró tembloroso. No era como si le gustara matar humanos ni nada por el estilo, más bien le gustaba cuando sus zumbidos y cánticos de ebriedad no mataban el canto de los pájaros o el sonido de las hojas de los árboles cayendo juntas al piso.

Y siempre dolía después. No sólo por el ardor de sus heridas físicas si no por los llantos de dolor ante la pérdida del hijo, hermano, padre o esposo de alguien. Él sabía que si algo le pasaba a su hermana sufriría más de lo que cualquier herida física le produciría. Se pasó su temblorosa mano por el cabello y la dejó caer por su espalda. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que todavía sostenía la espada y se forzó a soltarla y llevarse la mano al corazón, orando por los muertos.

Se acostó ahí, mirando el cielo; el sol pintaba un espejismo de cálidos colores. Estaba cansado, seco y caliente. El agua lo ayudaría, le daría algo de fuerza y descansar le serviría un poco también, pero no se había alimentado en días. Sus heridas se estaban cosiendo y cerrando solas; podía sentir la incómoda sensación de picor a medida que sanaban y a la herida mucha más profunda en su pecho sólo le quedaban las costras. Se acomodó y rodó los pocos metros que le faltaban para entrar en el agua, tomando impulso.

Terminaron de sanar y se sintió más enérgico cuando los minerales empaparon su piel y se relajó como cuando su hermana le daba masajes. Sacó su cabeza del agua y jadeó, sintiéndose fresco.

Observó el oscuro cielo y vio la nube de humo que emitían las fogatas de los humanos de la zona y pensó que podría ir también a fisgonear allá. No tenía mucho que hacer hasta que encontrara a alguien con quien tener relaciones sexuales.

* * *

><p>Los ninfos necesitaban de dos cosas para sobrevivir. Si eran ninfos de agua, como Katsuya, necesitaban agua rica en minerales y sexo. Y si eran ninfos de tierra, necesitaban suelo rico en minerales y sexo.<p>

Lo primero que Katsuya había notado, incluso la primera vez que se había encontrado con los soldados, era que ellos tenían muchas tierras que estaban transfiriendo. Todo parecía muy legal por lo que Katsuya no entendía nada, aún después de haber comenzado a explorar el campo. Tenían otras cosas también, un poco de carne que disfrutaría simplemente porque le gustaba el sabor y la sensación que le quedaría en el estomago por algún de tiempo, y algunas joyas y tapices -todo de alta calidad, algo que no le habría sorprendido si por eso fue que hicieron ese viaje peligroso e ilegal- que él estaba apilando para llevárselos a su hermana y a su dragón (que se había quedado con su hermana).

Miró alrededor del campo vacío y otra vez se lamentó por las pérdidas cuando pensó en su hermana. Su hermana, que era una Elfa pura igual que su madre, con quien ella vivía; amaba los tapices que él le llevaba aún cuando sabía de dónde venían. No apoyaba todas esas matanzas pero entendía por qué y sabía que a él no le gustaban tampoco. Aylin, su linda dragón -con su pequeño, casi rechoncho, cuerpo negro; una larga cola que parecía un látigo y que a menudo envolvía alrededor de su torso cuando ella se sentaba alrededor de sus hombros, como una bufanda, y ojos como el rubí- amaba las joyas que él le llevara.

Sonrió, imaginando sus rostros ante los hallazgos. Amaba tanto a esas dos que a veces no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo.

Salió de una de las tiendas y puso los objetos que llevaba consigo en una pila de ganancias que tenían en medio del campo, sobre una gran manta. Luego caminó hacia la otra tienda y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento.

Dos pequeños ninfos terrestres, atados y acurrucados entre sí, en una cama de suelo mineral improvisada. Estaban pálidos y enfermizos y Jou estaba seguro de que no habían tenido relaciones en un tiempo. Sus ojos estaban hundidos y su respiración artificial, tenía que encontrarles una pareja antes de preocuparse por sigo mismo, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba. Él al menos era mitad ninfo. La carne que había encontrado los nutriría a pesar de lo insustancial que sería.

Estos dos eran ninfos completos. Necesitaban sexo y lo necesitaban rápido.

–Oh –susurró con compasión, extendiendo su mano y retirando el flequillo blanco de la sucia cara de uno de los ninfos. Le dolía el pecho de sólo mirarlos y hundió su mano en el bolsillo de los mojados pantalones que traía puestos. Cogió su navaja y la abrió. Tan filosa era que cortó las ataduras en torno a sus muñecas y pies.

Sus extremidades cayeron inertes y suavemente sacudió el hombro del ninfo de pelo rubio, negro y marrón. –Oye, ¿podrías despertarte por mí?

El ninfo se quejó un poco, abriendo sus ojos débilmente antes de dejar escapar un grito tan fuertemente agudo que Katsuya no estaría sorprendido si los océanos lo hubiesen escuchado.

–Oye, oye, oye –susurraba, extendiendo su mano con suavidad y haciendo caso omiso del estremecimiento cuando tocó la mejilla del despierto ninfo con sus dedos–. Soy un ninfo también. Están a salvo.

El ninfo, débil y tembloroso le miró con ojos inestables. –¿Q-qué pasó? –preguntó con voz ronca. Su voz estaba seca, áspera, bajita y tímida.

Katsuya no sabía que responderle. Muchos ninfos eran pacíficos y odiaban la lucha, pero después de lo que Katsuya imaginaba que había pasado éste... –Yo, eh…

–¿Se fueron? –susurró.

–Hmm –Katsuya miró a su alrededor, en busca de apoyo–. Podrías decir que sí.

Los desavenidos ojos del ninfo se abrieron con pánico. –¿Q-qué pasa si regresan? Si ellos ven que t-tú…

–Calma, cálmate. Ellos…simplemente digamos que no van a regresar –Katsuya lo miró lastimeramente, no seguro de que esperar, pero el ninfo no parecía molesto con esa información.

–¿Ellos no van a…? –cerró los ojos y se detuvo.

–No. Y tienes sed. Tu suelo se ve un poco seco.

El ninfo enfermo asintió. Miró interrogativamente a Katsuya, examinándolo por completo y por lo que podía ver, juzgándolo. Él estaba acostumbrado a ser juzgado, era sólo mitad ninfo y mitad elfo. Sabía que era difícil de ubicar.

–Muy bien, intenta levantar a tu amigo y les traeré un poco de agua.

Katsuya se puso de pie buscando un recipiente o algo, dado que esa parecía ser una tienda de suministros así como la tienda en la que estaban retenidos los dos ninfos. Cuando localizó uno, se dirigió allá y lo agarró, maldiciendo cuando algo cayó sobre su cabeza, haciéndole tropezar hacia atrás y chocar contra algo.

El metal se estrelló contra el suelo y le hizo temblar. Bueno, él nunca fue conocido por ser un luchador elegante, supuso. Sin embargo, nunca había estado tan agradecido por ser tan torpe como lo era hasta que sintió su corazón caerse a los pies ante el sonido que escuchó.

Comenzó ininteligible y bajo, pero luego tan fuerte que era imposible que alguien no lo escuchara. Katsuya miró a los dos ninfos terrestres, uno tratando de levantar y explicar lo que sabía de la situación al otro, antes de mirar lo que se había estrellado. Había una caja, lo suficientemente grande para un bebé, con agujeros. Un grito fuerte provino de ella y Katsuya rápidamente se sacudió todo lo que había caído sobre él y abrió la tapa.

Dentro había un hermoso niño de cabello grueso.

Un Elfo. Un bebé Elfo. Katsuya calculaba que de alrededor de tres años porque el envejecimiento de los elfos se diferenciaba del de los humanos por ser más rápido. Los elfos eran pequeños e indefensos, así como el bebé, hasta que cumplían cinco años cuando sus cerebros se convertían en esponjas, absorbiendo todo de todo el mundo y su tasa de crecimiento se aceleraba. Sin embargo, le tomaba tres años a los ojos de un bebé Elfo adaptarse a la luz y poder ver claramente. Los ojos de este bebé estaban en la última etapa del desarrollo y eran de un bonito color gris, como el terciopelo.

Miró a los dos ninfos de tierra observarlo antes de inclinarse, recoger la caja y entregársela a ellos.

–Vuelvo en un momento con el agua, ¿bien?

Esperó un momento una respuesta, pero salió sin ninguna.

* * *

><p>Sus nombres eran Yugi (el que tenía el cabello de tres colores) y Ryou (el de cabello blanco platinado) y eran mucho más habladores una vez se dieron cuenta que no iba a hacerles daño y que el agua del lago era maravillosa en su tierra. Todavía tenían un aspecto enfermizo y la mayoría de las cosas ni siquiera se deberían acercar a ellos. Katsuya iba a tener problemas para encontrarles pareja.<p>

Se sentaron a un lado del lago mientras terminaba de poner sus golosinas en un bote que llevaría a una pequeña isla en el centro de su lago para su seguridad. El bebé había sido alimentado inmediatamente después de que Katsuya lo había traído a él y a los dos ninfos terrestres (fue la primero cosa que hizo después de darle agua a Yugi y Ryou y encontrar las botellas llenas de leche élfica para bebés) al lago para relajarse. Ahora el bebé descansaba agradablemente, dormido en su caja.

–Sentimos no ser de mucha ayuda –se disculpó de nuevo Yugi.

–Están vigilando al bebé –suspiró Katsuya y se sentó junto al niño. Lo miraba una y otra vez, sus instintos fraternales lo pateaban a toda velocidad. Recordaba cuando Shizuka era una bebé. –Créanme, aún cuando está durmiendo ustedes son de mucha ayuda.

–¿A menudo haces esto? –le preguntó Ryou, frotándose sus inmóviles muñecas. Katsuya en repetidas ocasiones le aconsejaba que lo dejara, sólo iba a hacerlo peor. Pero Ryou ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de cuando lo hacía.

–¿Encontrar transporte ilegal? Sí. ¿Encontrar _vivo_ transporte ilegal? No tanto –Katsuya bostezó y se frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Tenía mil y una preguntas para ellos. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado capturados? ¿Qué escucharon? ¿Sabían a dónde los llevaban? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habían sido propiamente alimentados? Todas eran cosas importantes y no tenía el corazón para sacarlas a colación tan rápidamente después de haber recuperado su libertad–. ¡Y deja de frotarte las muñecas!

–¿Qué hay de matarlos por los bienes?

Katsuya resopló indignado. –No soy un monstro. Pido amablemente, exijo amablemente y ellos atacan, yo mato; entonces le sacó el máximo partido a la situación. No me gusta hacerlo, pero tampoco me gusta pensar que puedo ser asesinado –miró el cielo, lleno de estrellas y de la luna creciente. Le encantaba la luna y las estrellas y la forma en que se reflejaban en el lago. Le encantaba mirarlas y escuchar el agua chocar contra la orilla. Era tan hermoso después de un día tan horrible.

Yugi y Ryou no dijeron nada, pero él estaba seguro que se sentían de la misma forma.

Después de un rato de silencio, Katsuya se puso de pie. Los ninfos lo miraron con sorpresa un segundo mientras se estiraban y levantaban. –Voy a llevar el bote a la isla. Regresaré pronto. Si necesitan algo sólo díganle al gua, recibiré el mensaje.

Apenas reconoció su débil 'está bien' mientras adentraba el bote y caminaba detrás de él. Agarró la cuerda que utilizaba para tirar de él mientras nadaba en el agua. Había intentado remar una vez pero había terminado yendo en círculos todo el tiempo. De esta forma era más fácil, además era bastante rápido. Una vez en el agua, se sumergió hasta cierto punto e hizo crecer sus branquias. La pequeña cantidad de membranas entre sus dedos y dedos de los pies llegó a sus puntas, comenzó a chapotear a un ritmo decente.

Esperaba que su hermana Shizuka fuera a visitarlo y a bañarse pronto. Necesitaba conseguir más cosas para el bebé.

* * *

><p>Resultó que no necesitó a Shizuka.<p>

Cuatro días después, Katsuya estaba alimentando al niño y acostumbrándolo a él mientras Yugi y Ryou tomaban una siesta, recuperando sus energías. Katsuya lo comenzó a llamar "Peep" porque el bebé no tenía ningún problema en hacer ese sonido cuando quería algo. Katsuya tenía a Peep acunado entre sus brazos, en una actitud protectora, arrullándolo en voz baja mientras éste chupaba de su biberón y lo miraba con sus grandes ojos de bebé que lo hacían sentir un poco desmayado.

Yugi y Ryou lo habían tomado a él de burla mientras estaban despiertos. Lo habían llamado "mamá" y se reían de la miseria de Katsuya cuando le tocaba cambiar y lavar los pañales de Peep. Sin embargo, también suspiraban al ver como manejaba al bebé tan amorosamente aún cuando no sabía nada de él.

Peep dejó de chupar, alejando su boca de la tapa del biberón. Katsuya sonrió, limpiándole la boca con su dedo y dejando la saliva y la leche en su pantalón. Levantó al niño cuidadosamente y lo recostó en su hombro, dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

Peep era tan pequeño y frágil, aunque se ponía un poco pesado después de ser cargado por mucho tiempo y la mayor parte del tiempo (de verdad era _la mayor parte del tiempo_) se comportaba bien. Después de despertarse varias veces en las noches y alimentar a Peep, Katsuya comenzó a preguntarse si iba continuar criándolo o si alguien llegaba con noticias de que lo estaba buscando en las cercanías. Se le aceleraba el corazón de pensar que alguien se llevaría a Peep lejos de él, pero se lo tenía que devolver a su familia real.

Sonrió un poco, recordando lo bonito que se veía Peep cuando reía alegremente después de comer y los curiosos que se veían sus ojos cuando estaba despierto y emocionado. Su hermana también era así y si ella no era adorable entonces Katsuya no sabía que lo era.

Peep finalmente eructó y Katsuya sintió un pequeño chorro bajando por su espalda. –Buen chico –lo acarició y lo acostó sobre otro tapiz. Miró a Peep, quien le devolvía la mirada con sus redonditas y rosadas mejillas y suavemente pasó sus callosos dedos por el suave rostro del bebé–. Apuesto a que te sientes mejor.

Peep hizo un sonidito y agarró uno de los dedos de Katsuya, tan grande en el agarre del bebé. Katsuya sonrió y sacudió ligeramente el dedo y Peep felizmente mantuvo su agarre. –Eres muy fuerte, Peep –Katsuya se recostó al lado del niño pero no separó su dedo del de él. Se irguió y se limitó a observarlo llevarse el dedo a su boca–. Oh, parece que te van a salir los dientes pronto. Supongo que era de esperarse porque ya tus ojos están tomando forma.

El niño se sacó el húmedo dedo de Katsuya de su boca y se rió. –Eres muy lindo, Peep. Te concedo eso.

–Yo también.

Katsuya saltó, buscando la espada que usualmente tenía a su lado pero la persona detrás de él debió haberla agarrado porque no estaba ahí. En lugar de eso, agarró a Peep, enrollando, meciendo y arrullando al bebé, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho protectoramente.

–¿Quién eres?

Miró a la persona. Un Elfo, ojos azules, cabello castaño y que se lo llevara el demonio si Katsuya no sintió que se le caían los pantalones en ese mismo momento. Era atractivo y poderoso, con un par de amigos detrás de él. Estaban observando a Yugi y Ryou, quienes seguían desmayados.

Katsuya estaba enojado por no haberlos notado. ¿Qué harían si comenzaban a atacar? ¡Él no podía defender a los dos ninfos terrestres y al bebé! Dio un paso atrás, introduciendo su pie en el agua e instando a que se agitara en la orilla de la isla y trajera el bote hacia él. No podía usar el agua para ahogar a los tres elfos, no tenía la fuerza para eso, necesitaba el sexo, pero al menos tenía la fuerza suficiente para atraer el bote hasta él y se podían alejar bastante si era necesario.

El Elfo frunció el ceño, mirando el bebé en brazos de Katsuya y abriendo ampliamente sus ojos mientras murmuraba. –¿Mokuba?

Katsuya se congeló por un segundo y luego se relajó un poco, pero no demasiado. –¿Te refieres a Peep?

El Elfo dio un paso más cerca, extendiendo su mano para alcanzar a Peep, Mokuba o como se llamase, pero Katsuya dio otro paso en el agua y el elfo dejó de acercarse. Miró al ninfo y al bebé, observando, evaluando.

–Su nombre es Mokuba. Es mi hermano menor.

Katsuya abrió mucho los ojos y sintió un fuerte tirón en el pecho; sus ojos comenzaron a picar. –¿Cómo sé que no eres un mentiroso? Algunos de los soldados lo tenían como contrabando ilegal.

La mirada horrorizada en el perfecto rostro del Elfo fue más que prueba suficiente para Katsuya y sentía que su dique interior se comenzaba a romper. Se mordió la mejilla, desesperado por no llorar, pero seguro que no estaba funcionando muy bien. Todavía tenía una pequeña esperanza, tal vez ese Elfo eran un muy buen actor.

–Tiene una marca de nacimiento en la muñeca. Se ve como una libélula.

O simplemente estaba diciendo la verdad.

El ninfo cambió su posición. Pasó de listo para atacar o correr a estar firmemente de pie en un solo lugar, cargando y abrazando al sonriente bebé. Oh Dios, ¡iba a perder a Peep, Mokuba! ¡Iba a perder a su bebé! Suspiró temblorosamente y lo miró con las cejas alzadas a mitad de la frente. Pequeño y lindo, Mokuba –pensó– si pudieras hablar ¿qué dirías…?

Miró con impotencia al Elfo y luego a los otros cerca de un árbol. Se preguntó hasta donde habían llegado y de dónde venían. Él sabía que cruzaría el mundo por Shizuka y daría cualquier cosa. El bote que poco a poco había ido trayendo golpeó la orilla y se le ocurrió una idea. El pensamiento le torció el estomago y sintió frío por dentro.

Era algo horrible lo que iba a hacer pero al mirar a Yugi y a Ryou se vio desesperado y si iba a renunciar a su pequeño Peep, al menos sacaría lo mejor de eso.

–Ten relaciones con nosotros –dijo–. Y pue…puedes –Katsuya se mordió el labio pero no pudo evitar sollozar un poco–. M-Mokuba.

El Elfo lo miró como si no supiera que hacer al mirar al ninfo descomponerse delante de él, pero sí parecía comprender lo que Katsuya estaba diciendo.

–Quieres sexo a cambio de mi pequeño hermano.

–Yo… –Katsuya se mordió el labio una vez más a medida que gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro y respiró profundo. No quería hacer esto, ¿pero dónde y cuándo se le volvería a presentar una oportunidad como ésta?–. Yo, tengo más opciones –admitió, mirando a Mokuba y asintiendo. Puro, lindo Mokuba–. Pero mis amigos… ellos lo necesitan. No creo que se despierten sin eso.

–Bien.

–¡Ah! –Katsuya lo miró con sorpresa. El Elfo rápidamente se acercó y el rubio dio un paso hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta–. Acércate un poco más y lo ahogaré.

El Elfo lo miró. Katsuya podía ver la mirada de contemplación en los ojos del Elfo, evaluándolo y le envió un temblor de excitación directo a su espalda. Maldita sean sus instintos. Sin embargo, sus instintos fallaron aún más cuando el Elfo sonrió. –Habían estado esperando que los llevaran a un burdel, mantendré mi objetivo. Además, te preocupas demasiado por él como para ahogarlo. De otra manera, no llorarías por su pérdida.

Katsuya frunció el ceño, había sido atrapado tan miserablemente. Nunca había sido bueno en las discusiones. No obstante, la sonrisa del moreno se desvaneció y veía casi con nostalgia a Katsuya. –Por favor –susurró el Elfo–, ¿puedo sostener a mi hermano?

Katsuya cerró sus ojos, apretando ligeramente a Mokuba antes de dar un paso hacia el Elfo. Tenía que recordar a Shizuka. –¿Cómo te llamas?

El Elfo se acercó, tomó tiernamente a Mokuba y lo envolvió en sus fuertes brazos mientras murmuraba. –Seto.

Katsuya se quedó ahí, viendo a Seto por un momento. Definitivamente se preocupaba mucho por el niño. Katsuya se había unido a Mokuba esos pocos días, no se lo imaginaba lejos de sus brazos después de un par de años, estaba seguro de que moriría.

Entonces, Seto se dio la vuelta. Esto asustó al rubio por un momento porque pensó que simplemente se iría pero en lugar de marcharse llamó a sus compañeros. –Atem, Bakura, los ninfos requieren sexo, dénselo.

El que se veía más grande y más entusiasta se abalanzó y agarró a Ryou sonriendo, antes de correr hacia el bosque como si hubiera estado esperando que se lo dijeran. El otro, el que era igual a Yugi pero más alto, los miró a ellos.

–¿Estás seguro de que no les importará?

Katsuya desvió la mirada con envidia y triste, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza. –Sí, ellos están muriendo porque no lo han tenido en mucho tiempo.

–Atem –dijo Seto–. Sólo vete.

Atem vaciló, pero se precipitó hacia Yugi y se adentró en el bosque en la dirección opuesta de Bakura.

Eso dejó solos a Katsuya y a Seto.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo. Seto arrullando alegremente con una sonrisa de alivio en su cara mientras jugaba con Mokuba. Él era tan guapo y verlo así, jugando con Mokuba era tan… los instintos de Katsuya estaban fuertemente acelerados y gimió patéticamente dando un paso atrás. Apostaba a que Yugi y Ryou estaban siendo felizmente alimentados y jugueteaban, gimiendo mientras despertaban. Pensar en ellos sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Dio un paso más atrás.

Entonces Seto estiró una mano, agarrando a Katsuya por el hombro y atrayéndolo a un beso, antes de alejarse y mirar la cosa medio pegajosa y crujiente en sus dedos. –¿Qué es esto?

–Ah –Katsuya tuvo que salir de su estado hipnotizado pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Seto estaba preguntando…– Eso fue cuando le sacaba los gases a tu hermano, él…

Seto gruñó y frunció el ceño asqueado antes de agacharse y lavar sus manos en el lago. –Repugnante.

–Bueno, en vez de eso pudo tener un dolor estomacal –Katsuya frunció la frente profundamente, cruzándose de brazos–. Sólo lo estaba cuidando.

–¿Y no podías molestarte en lavarte? –Seto frunció el ceño–. Es asqueroso.

–Bueno, señor alto y fuerte, algunos de nosotros no les tenemos miedo a un poco de vómito.

–No me importa, es asqueroso –se quedaron ahí, mirándose por unos minutos antes de que Seto dijera–. ¿Y bien? ¡Lávate! ¡No te voy a follar mientras estás cubierto de vómito de bebé!

Katsuya dejó caer sus brazos y se quedó boquiabierto de la sorpresa. –¿Me vas a alimentar? –entonces–. Espera, ¡quién te dijo que me podías alimentar!

El ceño fruncido de Seto se profundizó y lo agarró esta vez por el cabello y lo arrastró hacia él para otro beso. Fue largo y demandante a medida que Seto movía sus labios sobre los de Katsuya y los abría. Su lengua se movía suavemente en su interior, rozando sus dientes antes de retirarse para poder mordisquear su labio inferior.

Gimió cuando Seto se alejó y otra vez le tomó un tiempo para que sus sentidos regresaran. Lo miró con los ojos vidriosos. –De acuerdo. Lavarme.

Seto sonrió malvado y colocó a Mokuba sobre el tapiz, esperando que Katsuya regresara ya limpio. No esperó mucho para eso. Cuando se levantó y se dio vuelta, Katsuya envolvió sus húmedos brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno y mantuvo su cuerpo pegado al del Elfo. Posó sus labios abiertos contra los de Seto que ansiosamente le respondieron.

Sí, él necesitaba eso. Sí, sí, sí, sí, _sí_. Gimió, sintiendo las grandes manos de Seto -las manos grandes eran asombrosas, cubrían más cuando te tocaban y podían ir más profundo en ti- deslizarse por su resbaladizo costado. Oh, estaba tan contento de que Seto lo hubiera mandado a lavarse, eso era lo segundo que más le gustaba después de tener sexo en el lago. Katsuya amaba tener relaciones mientras estaba mojado.

A Seto no parecía importarle mucho, separando sus labios para lamer las gotas de agua que resbalaban por la mandíbula del rubio y mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. Sus manos subieron por sus costillas y estimuló sus tetillas con sus pulgares, lo que hacía que el rubio gritara y se arqueara hacia él.

¿Ese tipo era real? Incluso con sus feromonas, Katsuya era el que hacía todo el trabajo. Él era un ninfo así que era el primero en admitir que era muy fácil venirse mientras hacía el trabajo, pero teniendo a alguien que tomara el control por una vez… Se estremeció inconscientemente, haciendo que Seto cargara más su peso hasta que Seto cedió y les permitió caer al suelo.

–Ah –boqueó Katsuya, sintiéndolo lamer el agua de su pecho, luego de sus tetillas–. _¡Ah!_

Los dientes de Seto atraparon un pezón y sonrió triunfantemente alrededor de este. Jugó con él un poco, amando la forma en que se sacudían las caderas de Katsuya como si lo tratara de una manera mucho más ruda de lo que sería considerado agradable. Succionó, preguntándose si podía volver purpura la sensible protuberancia rosada, así como la piel en el resto del cuerpo del ninfo.

–S-Seto, duele –Katsuya saltó mientras Seto lo dejaba ir–. ¡Ah!

–Es curioso que te guste tanto cuando a los otros ninfos no le gustaba cuando les hacía eso. ¿Eres un poco masoquista? –se inclinó y mordió su otro pezón lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar algo de piel. Katsuya sólo gritó y envolvió sus largas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Seto. ¡Y vaya! Katsuya tenía unas bonitas piernas–. Me has hecho entender porque tratan tan bien a los ninfos en los burdeles. Son unos amantes maravillosos cuando encuentras al adecuado.

–Uhmm –Katsuya abrió sus lagrimosos ojos y se mordió el labio. Él sabía que era un poco diferente, su tolerancia al dolor provenía de ser mitad Elfo, pero no le dijo eso a Seto. Se limitó a mirarlo, desdichado y excitado–. Lo siento.

Seto sonrió ligeramente y era una sonrisa que calentaba sus fríos ojos y quebraba su hermoso rostro impasible. Katsuya contuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos. ¡Se iba a venir sólo por mirar el Elfo!

–No te avergüences –murmuró Seto contra su tetilla mientras la besaba a modo de disculpa. ¿Dónde había estado este ninfo toda su vida?–. Me gusta.

Katsuya abrió un poco los ojos sólo porque tenía curiosidad. Miró al Elfo a través de sus largas y oscuras pestañas en una forma que le hacía cosas horribles y que no podía ser de ninguna forma considerada como santo a la anatomía de Seto. Seto gimió, enterrando su cara en el cabello del ninfo, amando el fresco olor de agua de lago que Katsuya utilizaba como champú.

Estaba tan listo para follar al ninfo como el ninfo quería ser follado.

Se agachó para arrancarles los pantalones cortos a Katsuya y miró la bonita polla. Casi estaba hecha para tener la forma y la longitud perfecta para agarrarla y sostenerla durante el acto sexual. Katsuya maullaba y lloriqueaba, haciendo sonidos que tenían al lado animal de Seto gimiéndole de vuelta con alegría.

–Nombre… –gruñó Seto cuando sintió la mano de Katsuya deslizarse en la parte delantera de sus pantalones–. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Katsuya –soltó mientras su mano se cerraba alrededor del miembro de Seto–. ¡Eres grande!

–Gracias –murmuró Seto–. ¿No estás acostumbrado?

–Ha pasado un tiempo –gimió, sujetando la muñeca de Seto y alzando sus caderas–. ¡Sí-í! ¡Duele!

–Y sin embargo parece no disgustarte –señaló Seto, dándole un golpe cariñoso a su polla. Líquido pre seminal comenzaba a gotear de la punta. Deslizó su dedo sobre ella, corriendo el líquido por toda la extensión–. ¿Entonces ha pasado un tiempo desde que has sido montado?

–¡Grande! –jadeó Katsuya–. ¡Tú eres más grande que los demás! –tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, agarrando al moreno por su camisa–. Sólo… ¡no importa! ¡Sólo jódeme! ¡Tengo hambre!

Seto gimió, enterrando su nariz en el cuello de Katsuya. Mordió y chupó la piel de ahí a medida que se desabrochaba los pantalones y se liberaba a sí mismo.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó acariciándose y dejando salir pequeños chorros de líquido blanco. Estaba tan encendido por ese pequeño ninfo–. Debería prepararte.

–¡Estoy bien! –gimió Katsuya, empujando sus caderas contra las de él–. ¡Sólo hazlo! Tengo hambre.

Seto negó con la cabeza, de alguna manera sabía que el chico iba a lamentar esto pero se posicionó de todos modos y entró.

* * *

><p>Katsuya gimió, el agua a su alrededor serpenteaba por su pecho y sus adoloridas tetillas. Yugi y Ryou corrían y saltaban por todas partes, recolectando hierbas del bosque para sus heridas porque Seto lo había tomado como un muñeco para morder; había tenido razón en lo de preparar a Katsuya. Debió haberlo dejado porque sucedía que no había tenido nada dentro en un tiempo y que Seto era más grande de lo usual. Ryou y Yugi mostraban más vida de lo que Katsuya pensaba que serían capaces mientras corrían en torno a la maleza.<p>

Extrañaba a Mokuba y Seto le había gustado mucho. Sólo pensar en él hacía que su cuerpo se calentara de necesidad. Una parte de eso era extraña. Sí, por lo general era fácil encenderlo pero hacerlo pensando en una persona (quien era muy bueno en el sexo, además), y sólo una persona era… diferente. Hacía que Katsuya sonriera y sin embargo, sintiera un dolor en el pecho.

–¡Katsuya!

Parpadeó ante el llamado de su nombre.

–¡Katsuya!

Se volvió y sonrió al ver a su hermana trotando con un pequeño dragón negro delante de ella. –¡Shizuka, Aylin!

–No me vas a creer –dijo, acercándose al borde de la orilla en que había estado recostado, Aylin los atacó a arrullos y lametazos. Aylin le dio un último beso antes de acurrucarse alrededor de sus hombros como una bufanda, su larga cola se sumergía en el agua para enrollarse en su pecho. –¡El rey de Leora está en el pueblo!

–El rey de la ciudad, ¿eh? –Katsuya sonrió–. ¿Está compartiendo su riqueza o algo así? Estás demasiado emocionada.

–No –se balanceó sobre sus talones y se dio la vuelta–. ¡Sí!

–¿Qué está pasando, entonces?

–El Príncipe. ¡Encontró a su hermano! Todo el pueblo está celebrando. He venido a invitarte –se detuvo, mirándolo y resoplando por el esfuerzo–. Todo el mundo, menos los humanos, están invitados.

–Hmmm –Katsuya suspiró y pensó en ello pero cambió de posición, el agua rozó su pecho adolorido y enfrió su cuerpo maltratado, decidió que ya había disfrutado _muy duro_ por su cuenta–. Estoy bien. Tengo un par de amigos que te gustaría conocer. Tal vez ellos quieran ir.

Los ojos de Shizuka se abrieron y lo miró con regocijo. –¿De verdad? ¿Amigos? ¿Dónde están? –miró hacia el lago, esperando ver a otros seres aparte de los peces nadando en sus aguas, pero suspiró abatida cuando no vio nada–. Katsuya, ellos están… uhm, ¿ellos están formados y sanos?

–Te aseguro que lo estamos.

Shizuka se dio la vuelta, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos de nuevo. Sonrió mirando a los dos pequeños ninfos terrestres. Después de alcanzarlos y tocarlos para asegurarse, los envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. –¡Son _reales_!

–Jajaja, gracias por confirmarnos eso –rió Ryou, dejando de lado su pequeña cesta cuando ella lo soltó–. ¿Tiene él una historia pasada de amigos imaginarios?

–Una muy larga –dijo, extendiendo los brazos lo más lejos que llegaba y tropezando un poco.

–Ey, Aylin es mi amiga y ella es real –Katsuya frotó tiernamente la nariz de Aylin y miró desafiante a Shizuka. El dragón miró igual a Shizuka, siguiendo el ejemplo de Katsuya pero sólo la hacía verse tonta–. Eso no es verdad, ¿cierto Ayilin? –él susurró y ella ronroneó.

–Hmm –dijo Yugi, sosteniendo su cesta en la cadera–. Me gustan los abrazos y tú te ves muy agradable, pero ¿quién eres?

–Oh –exclamó Shizuka, llevándose las manos al rostro–. ¡Estoy tan emocionada que he olvidado mis modales! –le ofreció una mano, primero a Ryou y luego a Yugi. Los dos la aceptaron felizmente y la estrecharon. –Soy Shizuka, la hermana de Katsuya.

–Encantado de conocerte, Shizuka –sonrió–. Soy Yugi.

–Y yo soy Ryou, somos ninfos de tierra.

–No podía ser más grosera –se rió Shizuka–, pero no me importa mientras Katsuya tenga amigos reales. Además de Aylin, por supuesto –el dragón resopló con rebeldía ante la frase, como si creyera que ella era la única amiga que Katsuya podría alguna vez necesitar.

–No fue grosero –respondió Yugi–. Es aceptable.

–Nah, ella siempre es ruda. Acostúmbrense –gruñó Katsuya y al momento siguiente fue pateado (aunque a la ligera para no hacer daño), por la cabeza con el tacón de Shizuka–. ¡Ay!

Su hermana sonrió inocentemente y juntó las manos. –El Rey va a dar una fiesta y un festín, ¿les gustaría venir? Todos están invitados.

Ryou y Yugi se miraron entre sí, emocionados ante la perspectiva de estar rodeados de gente, pero entonces se giraron para mirar preocupados a Katsuya, cuya última comida (a pesar de lo mucho que la había disfrutado) había dejado al ninfo acuático lastimado y perezoso.

–Vayan –animó, agitando una mano e imitando un disparo–. Aylin se puede quedar aquí conmigo… –se detuvo y miró al dragón, quien le devolvió la mirada con esos hermosos ojos rojos como una flor–, si ella quiere. Yo estaré bien. Sólo porque no tengo ánimos de ir no significa que ustedes no puedan disfrutar.

Ryou y Yugi se miraron y Shizuka agitó sus manos con esperanza. –Bien –dijo Yugi finalmente–. Vamos.

* * *

><p>Poco antes del atardecer, la puesta de sol se veía hermosa reflejada en el lago. El cuarto de luna creciente ya estaba en el cielo a pesar de la presencia permanente del sol en las alturas. Suspiró, atrayendo el bote hacia la mitad del lago a pesar de las protestas de su adolorido cuerpo, mientras Aylin aullaba en su cómodo puesto en los tapices del barco. Ese Seto le había dado una buena cabalgada, una que a Katsuya no le importaría hacer de nuevo.<p>

No que fuera a pasar. En donde él estaba localizado sólo llegaban los viajeros que evitaban el tráfico de la avenida principal de camino al pueblo; rara vez regresaban por ese camino una vez que Katsuya los había seducido descaradamente. Además, ese alimento sólo había sido una recompensa por haber salvado a Mokuba aunque le habría gustado tener sexo con Seto cuando no estuviera tan hambriento sólo porque sí.

Oh, Mokuba, suspiró Katsuya solitario. Él amaba los niños, realmente deseaba tener uno suyo propio. Sin embargo, por ser mitad-elfo y mitad-ninfo, era estéril. Era por eso, aunque tampoco era mal visto, que los Elfos y los Ninfos no se emparejaban con frecuencia. Extrañaba terriblemente a Mokuba. De repente las noches se habían vuelto muy silenciosas sin el llanto del bebé para despertarlo. Se preguntó si era así como Seto se sintió cuando apartaron a Mokuba de él. Peor, probablemente mucho peor.

Dejó de tirar del barco. Se agarró de uno de los lados para mantenerse sobre el agua y cerró sus ojos. –Aylin, me voy a relajar en la orilla del lago, eres bienvenida a unírteme cuando quieras.

Aylin chilló pero no se movió. Entendiendo que ella estaba cómoda y cansada por jugar todo el día con él, la dejó descansar y se fue al borde.

Se acostó allí de espaldas, sus brazos descansaban en la orilla como lo había hecho antes esa mañana. Los bordes del horizonte habían comenzado a tornarse de un dulce color durazno que hizo que deseara darle una mordida a la fruta. Había tenido duraznos una vez que Shizuka los había comprado de un comerciante de viaje y los había compartido con él, eran dulces y le había pedido que buscara otra fruta. Resultó que no eran sus favoritas, había encontrado una preferencia por las bayas, pero aun así anhelaba los duraznos de vez en cuando.

–Nunca pensé que serías alguien que estuviera solo –resonó una voz profunda y ronca que recorrió a Katsuya como calientes escalofríos–. Simplemente no te imaginaba de esa forma.

–Estoy un poco adolorido –murmuró Katsuya a medida que los pasos se acercaban hasta que estuvieron justo detrás del ninfo acuático. Seto bajó la mirada mientras Katsuya subía la suya–, de otra forma estaría con mi hermana.

–¿Era la chica con los otros dos ninfos? –Seto se quitó cuidadosamente su mochila transporta-bebés, que parecía un saco, del que Mokuba felizmente gorjeaba.

–Sí –dijo Katsuya y gimió al levantarse de espaldas y moverse para alcanzar cuidadosamente a Mokuba–. ¿Puedo?

–Estás mojado –dijo Seto, después y luego de pensarlo un momento–. Es "Podría".

–Lo que sea –murmuró Katsuya, cruzando sus brazos molesto dado que no le habían permitido a Mokuba. No obstante, Seto comenzó a desvestir al bebé y se lo entregó al rubio. Katsuya chilló de alegría y con entusiasmo acuñó al niño en sus brazos–. Es tan lindo.

–Sí –concordó Seto–. Lo es.

Se sentaron por un momento, la mayor parte en un silencio interrumpido sólo por los suaves arrullos de Katsuya hacia Mokuba, quien absorbió la amorosa atención como una esponja seca. Seto tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendido. Había escuchado que la mayoría de los ninfos de agua eran egoístas y por lo tanto, rara vez compartían su territorio, y dado que Katsuya no compartía su lago con algún otro ninfo, Seto había asumido que él simplemente había sentido lástima por los otros dos que estaban al borde de la muerte.

Atem y Bakura habían pasado su tiempo compartido siseando cuando se habían ido luego de haber pasado tiempo con los ninfos.

Él había estado caminando por todo el pueblo con Mokuba en su espalda -se había negado a dejar a Mokuba fuera de un radio de cinco centímetros de él desde que lo había recuperado- cuando Atem y Bakura habían localizado a los dos ninfos terrestres riendo con una niña Elfo. Inmediatamente, los dos se fueron en esa dirección, ignorando la sorpresa de la chica y la exclamación acerca de quiénes eran ellos mientras Yugi y Ryou habían felizmente (y sin darse cuenta) saludado al rey y su guardia. Seto no estaba seguro si estaban jugando a ser tímidos, actuando como si no supieran que El Rey Atem y Bakura los estaban cortejando, o si de de verdad ellos no se daban cuenta. De cualquier forma, la chica Elfo estaba riendo histéricamente cuando Seto se fue.

Después de un tiempo de caminar por el pueblo, siendo elogiado y felicitado por los pueblerinos, había tenido suficiente de la gente del pueblo y había preguntado por Katsuya. Cuando le habían informado que todavía estaba herido porque sus cuerpos no podían regenerarse solos después del sexo y que todavía estaba en el lago, había pedido muy ansiosamente -nunca admitiría que había estado ansioso, pero sí lo había estado- que le recordaran el camino y salió en busca del ninfo.

Sin nada más, Seto había ido sólo para salir de ahí. No le importaría acostarse con él otra vez -¿a quién quería engañar? Ese ninfo le había proporcionado uno de los mejores polvos en la vida-, pero Katsuya había mostrado ser muy tierno. Emocionalmente. Muy tierno emocionalmente.

Aún así, era agradable verlo mover su cuerpo con tanto cuidado sumado a lo tierno que era también.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido? –murmuró Katsuya. Meció sus brazos y Mokuba medio cerró sus ojos. Abrió grande su boca y bostezó–. No creo poder soportar un día sin saber si Shizuka está a salvo.

–Dos meses –respondió Seto suavemente, la herida emocional todavía dolía por no poder proteger los suficientemente bien a su hermano. Debió haber estado con Mokuba, no debió haberlo dejado con esa ama de llaves. Debería haber sabido que ella se lo llevaría–. Estuve rastreándolo por mes y medio. Anoche fue la primera vez que he dormido tranquilamente en lo que se siente como un siglo.

Katsuya sonrió dolorosamente, mirándolo y calentando su frío corazón. –Eres tan fuerte.

–No, no lo soy –suspiró–. No creo que pueda ser más débil.

Katsuya negó con la cabeza y comenzó a arrullar otra vez a medida que los ojos del bebé se cerraban y su balbuceo se detuvo.

–¿Cómo lo encontraste? ¿Qué pasó con las personas que se lo habían llevado? ¿Qué les pasó a ellos?

–Ah… –Katsuya se sonrojó, avergonzado.

Le contó cómo había encontrado a Mokuba, Ryou y Yugi mientras estuvieron sentados y el cielo se tornaba azul oscuro aterciopelado. No hablaron por un rato después de haber explicado lo que había pasado, solamente disfrutando de la compañía del otro hasta que Katsuya usó su magia para acercar el bote (algo que generalmente encontraba aburrido y una pérdida de magia en perfecto estado) para sacar unos tapices y hacer una camita para Mokuba en el suelo.

A decir verdad, Katsuya se había olvidado de Aylin y rió cuando ella chilló furiosa porque el bote golpeó la orilla con una parada difícil. Echó a volar y gruñó con rabia hasta que vio el bebé en los brazos del rubio y comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor de él, arrullándolo.

Seto se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio al dragón de ojos rojos volando efusivamente alrededor.

–¿Un dragón? ¿Cómo puede un ninfo tener un dragón?

–Ah –Katsuya se sonrojó de nuevo, levantando su mano y mostrando su palma, la que ostentaba una marca negra y roja con un extraño símbolo de una Tribu Dragón que significaba "Alma Gemela"–. En realidad soy medio-Elfo, medio ninfo. Parece que mi cuerpo es más ninfo pero tengo suficiente de Elfo en mí, supongo, para que ella haya nacido de mí y haberla criado un poco. Pasa mucho rato con mi hermana porque no le gusta mucho el agua, pero a veces se queda conmigo.

–¿Tú eres… mitad Elfo?

–Sí –murmuró Katsuya, mirando el piso. No había por lo que estar avergonzado, pero muchas personas todavía pensaban que era raro dado que era extraño que un niño pudiera salir de tal relación–. Pero mi hermana es totalmente Elfo. Mamá y Papá sólo tuvieron algo de una noche y con suerte, salí yo de ahí.

–Pensé que eras raro –dijo Seto, extendiendo el brazo para acariciar el oído de Katsuya. Se sonrojó brillantemente y sintió como el calor se extendía por su cuerpo por un segundo–. Tus orejas sólo tienen una punta, en lugar de dos como la de la mayoría de los ninfos.

Katsuya se encogió de hombros, levantándose y agarrando magistralmente un tapiz y empezando a moldearlo con una mano antes de que Seto interviniera y arreglara la camita con muchos otros tapices. –¿Es por eso que no hay otros ninfos en este lago? Pareces alguien a quien le gusta la compañía y aun así eres el único ninfo de agua por aquí.

–Uh –murmuró Katsuya–. Más o menos. Todos los otros ninfos me querían echar. No me importaba compartir el lago, es lo suficientemente grande pero la isla y todo ahí es mío. Algunos me robaban cosas y a otros simplemente no les gustaba compartir con aquellos que no son familiares. Al final, me dije "A la mierda todo" y aquí estoy.

–Parece una buena razón –estuvo de acuerdo Seto mientras Katsuya dejaba a Mokuba en su cama recién hecha. Aylin ronroneó y se colocó a un lado de Mokuba, envolviéndolo cálidamente con su cola–. A ella le deben gustar los niños.

–Le encantan –concluyó, sentándose. Seto se sentó a su lado. Estaban tan cerca que Katsuya podía sentir el calor que irradiaba la piel del guapo Elfo. –Creo que lo sacó de mí, no lo sé.

–Es posible –admitió Seto–. Tengo tres…

–¿Tres? ¿Cómo? Tengo uno y ya da suficientes problemas…

–Supongo que tengo los medios para hacerlo, pero sí, dan muchos problemas. Deberíamos dejar que se conozcan alguna vez y ver cómo reaccionan.

Katsuya volteó bruscamente a ver a Seto, sorprendido. –Quieres decir… ¿cómo amigos?

–Salvaste a mi hermanito, Katsuya –declaró Seto cálidamente. Sonreía de una manera que iluminaba su rostro de la manera más entrañable que hacía que Katsuya quisiera besarlo. –Sería tu esclavo si lo desearas.

Katsuya se sonrojó, malos pensamientos cruzaban su mente pero también sonrió felizmente, la calidez llenándolo y apretando su pecho gratamente. –Ser amigos no estaría mal.

–Pero –continuó Seto. Katsuya frunció el ceño, inmediatamente pensando si Seto iba a decir algo malo. Seto, sin embargo, tomó su mano y con sus labios rozó castamente los dedos del rubio–, estaría interesado también en seducirte como algo más.

Se quedó boquiabierto, ruborizándose más de lo que alguna vez recordara haberlo hecho antes de asentir, aturdido. –B-bien.

Seto sonrió. –Maravilloso –y se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Katsuya. Luego sus labios. Luego más.

**FIN**


End file.
